


I'll Fly With You

by Nefaelibata



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Colors, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaelibata/pseuds/Nefaelibata
Summary: The exact moment in which Araija realizes that she's surrounded by love.





	I'll Fly With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cliché little thing I wrote last night inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbN0T4aqy60&list=PL_LH5y6ONQxFXE0XNnrxFrJrGRhMjiIOe&index=116&t=0s

Collin took the hands of the girl he loved most and flashed his charming smile at her. He watched a bright red blush bloom across her cheeks and a sheepish grin gradually grow to a shy one upon her face. Her dark irises flicked around, a nervous habit of hers, and they looked at everything except him. He diverted his intense staring at her face downwards and at their hands, which were still linked together gently. Her pale and gorgeous skin against his fair tan looked perfect to him. She was perfect. Everything about her. His thumbs ran across her knuckles once before he brought both up to his mouth and kissed them. He let his lips linger. She stared at him, embarrassed beyond belief, with her eyes wide open and her heart soaring through the skies.

Their eyes locked, and it was like nothing else mattered.

The world around them seemed to disappear and turn into nothingness. Sound muted, time stopped and vanished entirely, and all the bugs flying around didn't seem as annoying anymore. It was just the two of them. Two young lovers, experiencing the sheer beginning of the capacity of love, in a youthful, innocent, and a rather traditional way. They could feel each other's heartbeats against their hands, and they were in awe of their synchronization.

Araija looked deep into his eyes after he brought her hands down again. A huge gust of wind had her black hair flying everywhere just as she took a deep breath in a small attempt to calm herself. She swore she heard a voice whisper an incredibly ancient word she stumbled across during her time with Meb when that gust of wind passed through. The greenness of her lover's eyes intensified tenfold until she was lost in a world of it. The brilliant, vibrant, life-filled green of Collin. Green grass surrounding her, tickling her feet as she observed the vastness of this green field she imagined herself in. Warm winds rushing by, leaving faint traces of his presence. And then she cried.

She came from a dark world full of hate and evil, a place where love ceased to exist, where love was a figment of everyone's imagination, and at that moment, she knew she had it for real. A family to call her own, sisters she will sacrifice anything and everything for, kill anything and everything for, and give and give and give until she can't anymore, and a lover she wanted to spend eternity with.

That moment was everything she prayed for nightly with the other boys and girls she suffered with.

Big teardrops fell from the corners of her eyes and onto her shoes and shirt. Collin's arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, and she wrapped her arms around his back. She felt like she was being pulled into him, being coaxed into warmth and fuzziness and comfort. Genuine safety. Genuine love.

Blue tears mixed with the green grass, and together the two teenagers created a wonderful array of green-blue, cyan blue, all sorts of shades and tones. She cried rivers, she cried oceans, and she cried enough to create clouds. Clouds full of rain that turned into fog when it returned back to the sky. Her sadness created ice, and her thankfulness created a sun. Together, the two formed their own world that only they could live in. A world belonging to Araija. A world belonging to Collin.

 


End file.
